customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Frowine Nepp (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Frowine Heilwig Nepp is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Tristan Kersh. She made her debut in Soulcalibur III, and has returned in Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur V, and Soulcalibur Endless Rage. Biography Pre-Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Physical appearance Frowine has sky blue eyes and short, blonde hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Fighting Style In Soul Calibur III, Frowine learned Yatsude Ninjitsu from Greed because she is a ninja. In Soul Calibur IV, she learned Musō-Battō-ryū from Taki. In Soul Calibur V, her fighting style is the same from Soul Calibur IV. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, her fighting style is the same from Soul Calibur III. Critical Finish Frowine says "I'll show you!", kicks her foe, and then performs a magical ninja spell in order to triple herself into three. Afterwords, they all slash through the target, jump into the air, and become one again. Finally, Frowine takes down the helpless opponent in one fatal strike. Generally, this can be interpreted as her unleashing a "secret" art before the Critical Finish starts damaging the enemy. Critical Edge Frowine will hold her kodachi in the air. She will then stick her kodachi into the ground as she summons the Great Demon, sending six wild blasts through the stage and the opponent high into the air. This Critical Edge is very effective as it leaves the enemy vulnerable to numerous air combos and can be used to finish or extend a combo. Additionally, Frowine can quickly shift into her "Possession" stance during this attack, which can cause danger to the opponent even if it is blocked. The downside to this Critical Edge, however, is that it can be easily evaded by the "Quick Step" tactic if the enemy is prepared, leaving Frowine open for attack. Costumes TV Series / Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Frowine Gender: Female Job: Ninja Discipline: Kunai Weapon: Any Head: Samurai Helmet (33,20) Hair: Medium Length (09,17) Lower Torso: Chain Mail (32,20) Upper Torso: Breast Armor (33,20) Arms: Iron Gauntlets (33,20) Shoulders: Iron Pads (33,20) Waist: Heavy Belt (07,16 and 33,20) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (32,20) Feet: Iron Leg Armor (33,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 09,17 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 22,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 32,20 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Relationship Trivia Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Get out of the way!'' *''I'll show you...my true strength!'' *''Come on, come and get me!'' *''Do you see now?...you never stood a chance.'' *''That was a pretty good warm up fight!'' *''You're way too weak.'' *''You can't stop me!'' *''No one can stand against my ninjitsu!'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Take this!'' *''Too easy!'' *''Outta my way!'' *''Give it up!'' *''Arrogant fool!'' *''That won't work!'' *''It's over!'' *''This is the end!'' *''How's that?'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''What a joke!'' - Taunt *''Hurry up and disappear!'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''Impossible!'' Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Gallery 20190925_230649.jpg 20190925_230712.jpg 20190925_230724.jpg 20190925_230733.jpg 20190925_230739.jpg